The Lovely Deviation
by OkamiRain
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after episode 167. Inuyasha has transformed again into a full demon. Kagome is injured and can't help him. Sango, trys to calm the demon.


**Summary: Takes place after episode 167. Inuyasha has transformed into a full demon but Kagome is injured and can't help him. Sango, left alone, trys to free him.**

**Authors Note: Another one-shot by me! I like one shots way better then stories although I may expand on it if people like this story enough. Again, like Realization, I tried to make the story as realistic as possible and I hoped that I achieved that and that no characters seem really strange. I was listening to The Last Samurai track, the first one, The Way of Life, when writing this and it was so calming. It's a bit sad too but it's so beautiful! I suggest you listen to it...Anyway, I'm rattling off.**

** I'll again, make this short so you can get on with the story.**

**Couple: Sango and Inuyasha. YAY :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...Ah! Screw it!**

\/

**_Demon: A person considered extremely wicked, evil or cruel._**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tentatively asked.

Rain hailed down upon the Inu gang. The downpour bitter and unmerciful. The wind howled and carried itself through the large field. Everyone was soaked through, but no one noticed or was concerned for that matter. They were all looking at the figure standing in the middle of the field, tense and fearful of what might befall them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated, taking a step forward.

Sango glanced at the fifteen year old worriedly and gripped the strap of Hiraikotsu. _Just in case_…As though the strap was ablaze, she let go of it swiftly. _I can't hurt Inuyasha, never_! She stared at Inuyasha standing there in the middle of the field, his heart consumed once more by the demon lurking within him. _Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha, I can…help you" Kagome stepped forward once more. Trying not to make sudden movements so to not make the demon Inuyasha suspicious. She couldn't believe this was happening again, he was a demon for the second day in a row. Only yesterday she had clutched onto him, helping him through the crisis as he used the combined power of the Adamant Barrage and the Sacred Jewel shard to tear open the demon's impenetrable stomach. Kagome couldn't bear to see the one she loved like this, it really wounded her.

"Kagome, don't do it!" Shippo squealed from atop the transformed Kirara.

Miroku grasped his staff tightly. "Kagome!" He paused, knowing she wouldn't take note of what he was about to say. "Kagome, the demon blood in him is way stronger then ever before! You don't stand a chance; come back here!"

"I can't abandon him Miroku!" Kagome screamed, tears of determination and sympathy in her eyes. "I just can't…" She whispered shakily.

Inuyasha snickered, clenching his fists; blood seeped from his hand as his jagged claws dug into the soft flesh of his palm. His blood mingled with the demon's he had slain and both liquids trickled onto the ground. The blood and rain mixed to form a bizarre colored puddle. The metallic scent lingered on the damp air for a few moments before the fresh scent of rain took over again. Crimson-colored eyes held the hunger to kill, to kill and kill again, a desire that would never be sated.

It all started not long before…

_Inuyasha faced the tiger demon with his Tetsusaiga poised and ready for action. Sango stood slightly behind him, sprinting forward to release her demon bone upon the large tiger demon. _

_Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara were the first ones in the meadow, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were to catch up soon with them._

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon slicing off one of the demon's back legs, she ran forward and caught her weapon as it came spinning back at her. Inuyasha leapt up, ready to strike the demon in half, it was quick though; it easily side-stepped his swipe and lashed out at him. Inuyasha dodged the paw with razor sharp claws and lunged again. Meanwhile, Sango prepared to fire her weapon again. The demon saw the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and evaded the deadly boomerang._

_Sango dashed to catch her weapon when suddenly, the tiger demon was in front of her. It was too late to escape; Sango could only gape in surprise as the demon slashed her. She cried out in pain as she was flung across the meadow and landed in a heap farther away unconscious, blood pooled out around her._

"_Sango!" Inuyasha barked. He turned towards the demon again. The rest of the gang was cresting the final hill towards the meadow._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called, she had Shippo on her shoulder._

"_Where's Sango?" Shippo inquired. They all glanced past the tiger to see Sango lying at the far side of the meadow, her body slightly distorted._

"_Sango!" Miroku yelled out in fear dashing down the hill with Shippo on his heels. Kirara was already at the side of her mistress, pawing and mewling at her gently._

_Kagome growled in fury and notched an arrow into her bow aiming at the tiger demon. "I won't forgive you for hurting my friend!" Meanwhile, the demon, with it's keen eyes spotted Kagome fitting her arrow to her bow. In one rapid movement, it had somehow got to in front of Kagome who yelped and dropped her bow in surprise. The demon raised a paw once more…_

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha raced for her, dropping the Tetsusaiga on the way. He got there just in time and pushed her out of harm's way. He turned around to face the demon and was impaled. Everyone gasped in horror. Inuyasha slumped down on the claw's clutch, bangs covering his eyes._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome__ shrieked. Tears filled her soft brown eyes, everyone else except the unconscious Sango, hurried to Inuyasha. Thunder boomed from the skies and it began to rain heavily. The tiger, grinning evilly now, began to raise the other front paw to finish off Kagome when a loud cackle was heard._

_The demon stopped and gazed at his other arm. Inuyasha was wide awake now, strange blue jagged marks covered his cheeks, his teeth and fangs were elongated and his eyes glowed with crimson hunger. The sight was all too familiar. "No…" Kagome murmured. "Please, change back…"_

_Inuyasha pulled himself out of the claws and slashed the demon, careening it over to the middle of the field. It struggled to get up but Inuyasha leapt over to it and stood over it. "See you in hell!" He ripped the demon's head off and even though it was dead, kept tearing, slashing and ripping until they're were only little pieces. Sango moaned and raised her head from her position on the other side of the field. She saw Inuyasha in his demon form and slowly stood up. Despite her stomach pain, she ran over to the edge of the field near her where her weapon was and grabbed it, grasping it tightly._

Inuyasha stared at the approaching form of Kagome and began evenly pacing towards her, the cruel smirk still plastered on his wicked features. He stopped in front of her, sizing her up and down. He then began to chuckle evilly.

"Kagome, get out of-!" Miroku bellowed but he's too late. Rapidly, Inuyasha struck Kagome, slashing her across the stomach. Crying in pain, she stumbled backwards a bit. Kirara transformed in a swirl of flames, flying in and grabbing Kagome by the collar. She flew back toward Miroku and Shippo. The group could only stare in disbelief; no one ever **ever** imagine that Inuyasha would hurt Kagome.

Kirara lay Kagome down who was having difficult time breathing. Her breath came out in rasps and choked pants. "Inuyasha…" She fainted.

"Kagome! Please, wake up…" Shippo stood beside her, shaking her shoulders.

"Stop Shippo" Miroku put a hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him away. "That will only make things worse; we have to get Kagome help immediately" He gazed at Sango from across the field. "We'll have to get Sango too and come back for Inuyasha"

"Okay Miroku. But hurry! Inuyasha might do something bad, he's unpredictable now" Shippo sobbed.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. "Kagome has been injured, we must get her help! Let's all ride Kirara to a village!"

Sango pondered this for a moment. Kagome was seriously injured but Kirara couldn't fully sustain the weight of three people on a long journey. The village they had last seen was at least a few hours away. "Kirara can't hold three people for a long time! Go without me!" She hollered back.

Miroku was astonished; he would never leave Sango behind. He was fearful of the possibilities. "But-!"

"Do as I say! Kagome needs help quickly or she will perish!" Sango screamed. A few moments later, Shippo, Kagome and Miroku were on Kirara. Miroku was holding Kagome so she wouldn't fall. With a roar, Kirara took off into the darkening rain-filled sky, soon becoming a blur in the distance.

Sango faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face her.

They stared at each other for a while.

Rain drenched her slayer suit and slipped off of Inuyasha's exposed torso.

Demon-slayer and Half-demon.

"Dammit Inuyasha…"

Sango warily walked towards the Tetsusaiga. She could feel Inuyasha's piercing blood gaze on her; it took every inch of her will power not to look back at him. Her back felt bare as she trudged towards the fallen weapon. She leaned down and picked up the rusty sword which served as a deception for demons. Breathing heavily, Sango turned around and she was inches away from Inuyasha.

"How did you-?" Inuyasha gripped her wrists with his claws, she cried out. Inuyasha grinned relishing her pain and began licking her wrists. "Inuyasha…stop it"

"You taste good…" Inuyasha murmured. Sango tensed up in alarm, his voice had changed dramatically. It sounded husky and dripped with hidden malice and disgruntled lust. This comment made Sango blush however despite the circumstances; she'd never been this close to a man let alone having one lick her. "I'm gonna eat you up"

"No, this is wrong…" Still blushing, Sango struggled to get out of his grasp. He moved away from her wrists and sniffed her body. He let go of her wrists and grabbed onto her waist. "Inuyasha!" He ripped open the middle part of her slayer suit and found the place where she had been slashed by the tiger demon. There were three large gashes, each one gushing blood onto her now pale skin.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. His hands trembled with hardly contained pleasure and his claws dug into Sango's waist. She yelped out again and liking the sound, Inuyasha burrowed his claws in further. He let go of her waist with his right hand and prepared to open further one of the gashes, when Sango caught his arm.

Inuyasha scowled at her in surprise.

"Tetsusaiga, help Inuyasha!" She thrust the sword in his open right hand. The sword pulsed brilliantly. A bone chilling cry from Inuyasha compelled Sango to hold his hand. She gripped his hand with the Tetsusaiga in it.

Inuyasha screamed in what seemed-like pain but was probably better described as vehemence. He let go of her waist with his left hand, Sango could see his claws getting longer, then shorter. His eyes changed from golden amber to crimson.

"Shoot, he's having trouble…" Inuyasha kept crying out. Sango's hear yearned for his happiness and safety. She hoped that she would be able to stop the process. "It's okay…I'm…here for you…" She shakily whispered pulling him into a tight hug. She still clutched his right hand though, praying to god that he would be alright.

After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha's screams subsided and he quieted down. Sango felt his body slump in her arms.

"Inuyasha!"

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I'll be back soon…_

I groaned. My head thudded with painful throbs and my muscles ached with fatigue. Opening my eyes, my vision was blurred; things weren't coming into focus yet. I blinked droplets of rain out of my weary eyes and could feel a figure a few inches from mine grasping me. My heart soared with the thought of Kagome bringing me back to my former self. I knew I had transformed.

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Save your breath Inuyasha" The figure replied briskly. Suddenly I knew this wasn't Kagome. The voice was deeper but with a sweet lilting quality behind it. Come to think of it, the scent was completely different too. It was spicy and slightly exotic to me. I don't understand who this foreign woman is.

"Who are you?"

"You…can't remember me?" I did. Because my vision cleared. The lithe figure of Sango became clear to me. Grunting, I pulled myself up from her arms and glanced around anxiously. A sweet face suddenly came to my thoughts.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's" But the rest of what she uttered escaped me. In that moment, I saw what I had inflicted on Sango and realized that she had rescued me from my peril. Her wrists were bleeding as well has her waist where ten identical claw marks had pierced her. Not to mention the fact that she was bleeding profusely from the three large gashes across her torso. I couldn't believe I had caused this woman so much pain but what perplexed me even more was why she had stayed with me and rescued me. I didn't realize Sango cared for me this much.

Sango closed her eyes and fell. I caught her just in time though and stared at her face which now seemed delicate in her weakened state. I brushed a strand of damp hair away from her forehead. I could hear her ragged breathing and knew she wouldn't last long without help. I was ready to pick her up when she opened her mahogany eyes and stared at me. We looked at each other for a few moments before saying a strange statement.

"I-I'm sorry" Sango sighed. I didn't understand. Not even in the least.

"I'm sorry"

**Sango's POV**

_Of course he doesn't get it…_

I observed his befuddled expression and sighed once more. I had, in those fleeting moments that I had woken up, had a sudden epiphany.

I loved Inuyasha.

I suppose I had always from the start loved him though I never realized it; covering it up with my fake affection for Miroku. Inuyasha had stayed with me through everything and he never once complained. He rescued me countless times and I suppose this was one time where I rescued him. We were both so very much alike having loved someone and had them lost. Fighting for vengeance. Not fitting in with regular society. I didn't love Miroku and for some reason, didn't feel saddened by it. He was too much of a womanizer, I could never get used to that and besides, Inuyasha and I shared a very special bond. But in the back of my mind, I know I can't measure up to Kagome and Kikyo. They have both done more for Inuyasha and he cares for them very much. He has no room in his heart for me. I know this. But because I love him, I want to repay him for what he's done for me and stick by his side no matter what.

I apologized a few times but he didn't seem to get it. I smiled at him, a warm, pleasant, loving smile. Like me, Inuyasha was inexperienced in the game of love. He probably wouldn't get it for some time.

But he did.

A sudden wave of emotions seemed to pass through his eyes and he fixed me with his golden glare.

"Sango…"

He was going to ask it.

"Do you care for me?"

I now know I do. And there was no hiding it now. Besides, I didn't want to lie to Inuyasha.

"I guess…I mean, yes, yes I do" And then I kissed him. At once regretting it. I pulled away.

_Kagome…Miroku…What have I done?_

**Inuyasha's POV**

_She loved me…_

Of all people, Sango loved me; she kissed me. I thought about Kikyo and Kagome. I had always avoided the inevitable with them. They were my past and future. There is no way I could be with either of them or the threads of time could possibly be damaged. Sango helped me realize that with her kiss.

And maybe awakened feelings in me too…

She loved me. Maybe always loved me.

And I think I love her. I will always love her.

\/

**That's the end. Please review, that would be very helpful. This may seem like a bad ending but I enjoyed it. :D If you want me to continue this, I might. But I will need suggestions from you readers. You can suggest each chapter idea and in a way it will be like your story except you don't have to write it. Please Review and I hoped you liked it!**

**Not enough San\Inu fans...Damn!**

**P.S. When it was Inuyasha's POV and he said. I'll be back soon; that was his demon side talking. Just for those of you who were confused by that statement...**


End file.
